The Recurrence
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: A Halloween Walton fanfiction. Joy's 13th birthday is coming up. What if similar events that happened to one of her sisters happened to her as well?
1. Chapter 1

**The year is 1948. It is September. Here's an update on each family so you know where things are in the story.**

 **John and Olivia Walton Family:** 71-year old Esther still lives with her son and daughter-in-law. It has been seven years since Grandpa's death. John is almost 54 years old. Olivia is 49. Their youngest, Joy, is about to turn 13.

 **John-Boy and Jenny Walton Family:** John-Boy is 32. Jenny will turn 32 in a couple weeks. Their oldest daughter Jen just turned 12 in July. John Jr. is 10 ½. Isaac is 9 ½. Andrew is only a couple weeks away from his eighth birthday. Nathan is six and Susan is four.

 **Jason and Toni Walton Family:** Jason is 30 1/2. His wife Toni is 32. The couple just celebrated their first anniversary in June. They are now expecting their first child in February.

 **Jonesy and Mary Ellen Jones Family:** Jonesy and Mary Ellen have been married for two years now. Jonesy is approaching his 31st birthday. Mary Ellen is 28. Jonesy grows to love Mary Ellen's two sons, eight-year old John Curtis and six-year old Adam, more and more each day. Jonesy and Mary Ellen just had a child in June 1947, a daughter Katie, who is now a year old. Mary Ellen is once again pregnant. Their baby is due to arrive the following spring.

 **Ashley and Erin Longworth Family:** Ashely and Erin have been married for three and a half years now. Ashley will turn 28 this month while Erin celebrated her 26th birthday in June. The couple welcomed their first child in November 1945. Their daughter Susan is now nearly three years old. Her younger sister Mandy just celebrated her first birthday in July.

 **Ben and Cindy Walton Family:** 25 ½-year old Ben and his 23-year old wife Cindy have been married for six years. Their oldest, daughter Virginia, is five years old. Her younger brother Charlie just turned one in May.

 **Jim Bob and Patsy Walton Family:** 22-year old Jim Bob and 21-year old Patsy celebrated their first anniversary in May. On their first anniversary, they announced to their family that they are expecting their first child, due on Christmas Day 1948.

 **Drew and Elizabeth Cutler Family:** 20-year old Drew and 19-year old Elizabeth eloped in April 1947. They returned and finished high school in May 1947. The couple has been married for nearly a year and a half now. They are trying to have children. None yet, however.


	2. Chapter 2

_The fall of 1948 was, overall, a happy one for my family. My brother and sister-in-law, Jim Bob and Patsy were expecting their first child. They made the announcement on their first anniversary in May. My sister-in-law Toni was also pregnant with her and Jason's first child, due to arrive in February. This little boy or girl would have a birthday close to their daddy's. My sister Mary Ellen was also pregnant with her third child, due at the same time as Jason and Toni's. Jenny and my children were getting older, so we were thrilled to be getting new nieces and nephews soon. My sister Elizabeth and brother-in-law Drew had just celebrated their first anniversary in April. It was a happy time in my family. Another celebration was my youngest sister Joy's upcoming thirteenth birthday. But what should have been a happy time was a very scary and uncertain time. "History repeats itself" is a quote many of us know. Well, in September 1948, we saw that very quote come true in our family in a very scary way._

 **September 3, 1948**

Joy walked home from school with her nieces and nephews. Joy was the only one of John and Olivia's children still in school. Now, it was mostly grandchildren at the Walton Mountain school. Joy was the oldest of the group, nearly a teenager. She would turn thirteen on her September 16th birthday.

"It really is amazing how much Jen looks like Elizabeth." 49-year Olivia remarked, watching her daughter and grandchildren walk up the driveway.

"I know it is." Olivia's 32-year old son John-Boy smiled. "She's the spitting image of her Aunt Elizabeth. Jenny and I said that from day one. She doesn't look like either of us, but Aunt Elizabeth's got her branded really well."

Olivia smiled. "Your Aunt Bernice is the same way." Olivia smiled, referring to her sister. "She doesn't look like either of your grandparents, but she's the spitting image of our Uncle Cody."

John-Boy chuckled. "Very true. I guess it runs in the family."

Olivia grinned. "But she sure has your contagious toothy smile."

John-Boy laughed out loud. "I've been told that."

John-Boy's wife walked in. She would turn 32 on the 16th. Joy was born on her sister-in-law's 19th birthday. This early connection caused the two women to have an especially close relationship.

"Are the kids home yet?" Jenny asked, Susan on her hip.

"They're walking up the driveway with their Aunt Joy as we speak." John-Boy grinned.

Soon the screen door slammed and the voices of children echoed in the house.

"Don't slam Grandma's door." Mary Ellen commanded her sons.

That night, everyone ate outside at John and Olivia's house. John's 71-year old mother still lived with them. John was 54. He used to think that 50 sounded so old. Now to that age and beyond, he realized he still had a lot of life ahead.

After supper, John-Boy and Jenny, Jason and Toni, Jonesy and Mary Ellen, and Ashley and Erin all took their respective children home. Cindy went home to tuck Ginny and Charlie in bed. Ben and Cindy still lived in the old shed on his parents' yard. She came back and joined Ben on the porch swing. Jim Bob sat with his arm around Patsy. Elizabeth sat on Drew's lap. John held Olivia's hand. Esther sat in one of the chairs.

"Where's my sister-in-law?" Drew asked, referring to Joy.

"I don't know Drew," Olivia said. "She was in doing homework."

"I'll go check on her." Drew said. He got up and went inside.

"Hey Little Sis, how's it going? We were just asking about you. We're all hanging out on the front porch if you want to join us." As an only child, Drew was very happy to inherit brothers and sisters when he married Elizabeth. He loved all of his wife's siblings and their spouses as if they were his own siblings.

"Oh, I can't." She replied. "I just got assigned a lot of pre-algebra homework today."

"Oh, I was a whiz at algebra when I was in high school. Let me see if I can help you."

"I can do it myself!" Joy snapped.

Drew's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Honey. I was just gonna offer to help."

"Well I don't need your help. I can do it myself. I'm not a baby anymore." Joy got up from the table, about to go upstairs.

"Joy, I didn't mean that you're a baby. I was just gonna offer to help. If I can be of any help to you, please let me know." Drew turned to go back outside.

Joy paused. "Drew, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you were only trying to help. I'm really sorry."

Drew smiled. "I know, Honey. It's okay. We all have bad days."

Joy smiled slightly. "I'm sorry."

Drew hugged her. "It's all right. If I can help you at all, please let me know."

"I will. Thank you."

Drew smiled and went back out onto the porch.

"How's Joy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Struggling with pre-algebra, but she insisted she could manage herself."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Our baby's gonna be 13, Livy. Can you believe that?" John asked his wife.

"Where did the time go?" Olivia leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "It seems like she just started school. Now, she's gonna be a teenager."

"Well all our other kids grew up, so I guess we should expect it. Look in front of us." John smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"I was thinking of taking her to Charlottesville to get our nails done, have a fun sister day." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's a good idea." Cindy smiled. "Ben and I were gonna invite her over for supper one night, make her feel special. I've already asked my mother to watch the kids."

"We should do something special for her too." Jim Bob said to Patsy.

"We can take her to a movie." Patsy suggested.

Joy sat in her bedroom. It was a very quiet, calm evening, so she could hear the voices softly drifting into the night air.

She kind of ignored the voices after a few minutes. She didn't want to spoil any surprises her sisters and brothers and siblings-in-law had for her. She went back to her pre-algebra assignments.

 _PEMDAS? Was that what Mrs. Fordwick told us to remember for order of operations? Or was it PEDMAS? Grrr… I had math!_

Halfway through the assignment, she decided to call it a night on math.

 _I have all weekend. Maybe I'll take Drew up on that offer to help me tomorrow. I can call Elizabeth in the morning and see if it's okay for me to come over._

Joy yawned. It had been quite the busy week. _I wonder if I'll make it through seventh grade. We're barely two weeks in and I already miss summer._

She leaned her head back. She decided to turn in early. She went downstairs and told all her siblings and siblings-in-law goodnight, as well as her parents and grandmother.

Joy walked back up the stairs and into her room. She paused when she entered her bedroom.

 _Little Women? Didn't I put that book back on my shelf earlier this evening? It's here on my bed now. Maybe Mama was in my room this afternoon._

Joy pondered that thought for a moment.

 _She couldn't have been. She was at the store and then she came home as soon as she got the items and started supper since everyone was coming over!_


	3. Chapter 3

**September 4, 1948**

The following day, Joy called her sister's house.

"Hey Elizabeth, can I talk to my favorite brother-in-law?"

"Uh oh, Drew, Joy wants something." Elizabeth teased her husband before handing him the phone.

"Hey Joy,"

"Hey Drew, can I take you up on that offer to help with my pre-algebra homework?"

"Oh, no hard feelings. And yeah, come on over. Elizabeth and I are gonna be home all day."

"Is it okay if I come over in about half an hour?"

"Sounds good. We'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Drew. Thanks."

Joy gently placed the receiver back on the phone.

"Mama, is it okay if I go over to Elizabeth and Drew's?"

"Sure Honey, just call if you won't be back in time for supper."

"Okay. I will."

Joy began walking over to her sister and brother-in-law's house. They lived about four miles away from John and Olivia.

"Come in Joy," Elizabeth smiled at her sister through the screen door. "Drew's down in the shed. I'll go get him. Grab a chocolate chip cookie. I baked them fresh."

Joy took her sister up on the offer.

Drew and Joy worked on pre-algebra for about an hour.

"Does that make more sense now, Joy?"

"Yeah it does. Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally."

"That's right. That's how we learned it when we were in high school too, right Elizabeth?"

"I try to forget. Math wasn't my favorite." Elizabeth chuckled.

Joy laughed. "Well thank you both. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at church."

"We'll be there." Elizabeth smiled. "Love you. See you tomorrow."

"Love you both. Thanks again." Joy waved.

She began to walk back home. She reached down to pick up a stick. She played with it for a short while, but then put it back on the ground. About ten minutes later, she picked up a stick again.

 _This stick looks a lot like the one I had earlier. Nah, it must have just come from the same tree._

Joy broke off a small chunk of bark from the stick and threw it into the grass before laying the stick down.

As Joy was walking by Ike's store, she remembered she needed pencils for school.

"Hi Ike," she greeted her cousin-in-law.

"Hi Joy, how are you doing this fine day?"

"Pretty good. I need some pencils for school."

"One box enough?"

"Yeah."

"15 cents please."

Joy handed him a quarter.

"Out of a quarter." Ike went over to the cash register and pulled her out a dime. "Thank you, young lady."

"Thanks Ike. Tell Corabeth hi for me."

"I will. She's in Charlottesville right now."

"See you both tomorrow."

"See you." Ike smiled and waved.

Outside the store, Elizabeth turned toward home. When she was passing through a grove of trees, she found a stick.

 _This IS the stick from earlier. It even has the chunk broke out of it. How did it get over here? It's perfectly calm today!_


	4. Chapter 4

**September 4, 1948**

 _What the heck is going on around here?_ Joy thought to herself as she continued to walk. _And why am I still holding onto this crazy thing?!_

Joy tossed the stick as far into the trees bushes as she could. She shuddered. She wanted to tell someone what she was going through. But at the same time, she felt like she couldn't. Joy went inside the house and lay on her bed.

 _Everyone else is so much older than me. Even Elizabeth and Drew. Even they would probably laugh at me and say I'm just "a silly kid." And they're the ones closest to my age!_

Joy's eyes welled with tears. She did her best to fight them. _I sometimes just wish I had someone to talk to. I was born so late after my siblings, it's just hard. My youngest older sibling was nearly 8 when I was born. And I can't remember a time when John-Boy wasn't married to Jenny. I've grown up with her my whole life. I look at her as if she's my real sister, not just a sister-in-law. John-Boy truly did choose the perfect girl._

Then it dawned on Joy. _Hadn't Elizabeth gone through something similar at about the same age?_ _Mama and Daddy hadn't talked about it much, but it seems that something odd did happen to Elizabeth when she was an early teenager. Maybe Elizabeth wouldn't think I'm such a silly kid after all._

She decided to talk to her about it the next day. But for now, she decided to read. She picked up her Nancy Drew book, _The Ghost Of Blackwood Hall_. Just the title would give you chills! After reading a couple pages, Joy decided it was time to put the creepy book down and think about some more pleasant thoughts. She normally loved Nancy Drew and couldn't put the books down. But tonight was different.

 _Seventh grade already._ She thought to herself. _I don't feel ready yet. There is so much more before I'm an adult. Jr. high, high school, maybe some college, getting married one day, having kids. Wow! I just don't know sometimes._

Joy looked across the room. There was a glass of apple cider on the dresser.

 _It's just all so confusing. Why is 13 such a hard age to be?_

Joy looked across the room.

 _The cider is gone!_

Joy's heart skipped a beat. _Oh my gosh! I'm going crazy! Or something really crazy is happening around here!_

Trembling, Joy looked down at her homework trying to concentrate. She dreaded even having to look across the room. But she had to get the date to write on her paper. And the only calendar in the room was across from her bed. Sure enough, the glass of cider was back on her dresser next time she looked. Joy decided to leave the room. As she went into the hallway, she felt a sudden gust of wind blow right in her face. It was perfectly calm today. Not to mention not a single window in the house was open.

Joy ran downstairs.

"What's wrong Honey?" Olivia asked her youngest daughter.

"Nothing, I thought Elizabeth called me."

The 49-year old mother of eight chuckled slightly. "Elizabeth isn't even here. You know that." She paused. "You sure you're okay, Sweetie?"

"I'll be fine." Joy said rather forcefully. "I just have chores to do."

"All right." Olivia replied quietly.

Joy paused. "I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just… just one of those days."

"It's okay Honey. I understand."

"Thanks Mama." Joy kissed her mother's cheek and went outside.

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth and Drew came over to John and Olivia's.

"Hi Mama," Elizabeth smiled.

"Hey you two, how are my two favorite Cutlers?"

"Fine." Drew smiled.

"I needed to come over and check what size Joy wears. I saw a dress in Charlottesville that would look just darling on her! I was just gonna run upstairs and look in her closet quickly. She isn't around, is she?"

"No, she's out in the barn. Drew and I will keep a watch out if she comes in. We'll distract her."

"Thanks you two." Elizabeth chuckled and went upstairs.

She looked in Joy's closet. Sure enough, her younger sister wore a size 6, just as she had recalled.

As Elizabeth turned around, she couldn't help but notice Joy's journal was laying out on the bed, open.

 _I think I might be going crazy. I've been seeing weird things. A glass of cider goes missing, a stick I tossed aside half a mile back shows up again. It makes me wonder what is going on. Maybe I really am going crazy! I feel so weird._

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. Memories of seven years ago came flooding back. Her sister was experiencing the exact same thing she had experienced not so long ago. Immediately, she wondered how she could help her younger sister. It was a very scary time in her life. She didn't want Joy to have to go through the same thing.

That evening, Elizabeth was lying in bed next to her husband.

Drew cradled his wife. "You're quiet this evening."

"I've sort of got a lot on my mind tonight. I'm sorry."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Drew asked.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and smiled slightly. She silently thanked God for giving her this loving, caring man to spend the rest of her life with.

"Did I ever tell you about my 13th birthday?"

Drew's brows furrowed, trying to remember. "I don't think so."

Elizabeth paused, wondering how to begin. She decided to just begin with how it all started. "The fall of 1941 was a hard one for me. As I began the seventh grade, I found myself excited to grow into an adult, yet dreading it at the same time. Aimee noticed it a lot and she didn't find me much fun anymore." Elizabeth kind of chuckled. She paused. "I noticed really…weird things. Fog on the mirror in my bedroom, pictures tilting at odd angles without me touching them, my Raggedy Ann doll changing positions. Erin and I shared a room at that point. I have no idea how she didn't notice all those things. Well, the worst one came the night before my 13th birthday. I had Aimee and a couple other friends over. We began telling ghost stories. Out of nowhere, the lights in the living room turned off the piano began to play by itself, the rocking chair levitated in the air, strong wind gusts blew in the open windows. Daddy and Ben tried to open the front door and close the windows, but they were locked. Finally, I confessed to Mama and Daddy how afraid I was of growing up. When I did that, everything stopped. The wind quit blowing, the lights came back on. Everyone, even Mama agreed that there must have been a poltergeist in the house." Elizabeth said.

A shiver ran down Drew's spine. "Wow, Honey, that's like something right out of a horror movie." He paused. "I never knew that happened to you."

"It was one of the scariest times of my life."

"I bet. Wow, I can't even imagine."

Elizabeth paused. "Drew, can I ask you to keep a secret and not tell anyone, not even my family?"

Drew's heart picked up pace a little. She was about to tell him something pretty bad. He nodded his head. "Sure. I promise."

"It's just for a bit that we'll keep the secret."

"I'm listening." Drew gave Elizabeth a compassionate look.

"When I was upstairs in Joy's room today checking what size she wore, I saw something in her journal. I didn't mean to see it, I really didn't. Drew, I think Joy is experiencing some of the same things I experienced not so long ago. And it frightens me to think of my little sister having to go through that."

"Wow, poor girl. I feel bad."

"So do I. I just wish there was something I could do."

"Maybe you should just talk with her. Let her know you were scared when you turned 13 as well. She probably knows a little about that time in your life, but it might be a good idea to remind her."

Elizabeth smiled at her husband. "I'm gonna come to you with all my problems from now on. You help me figure things out so well."

Drew grinned slightly. "But be prepared for her to deny it, especially if you admit to seeing what she wrote in her journal. Teenagers are a stubborn bunch."

"That they are. I was one of the most stubborn." Elizabeth chuckled.

Drew nodded and yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry Honey."

"It's fine, you've had a long day. We'll talk in the morning?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

Elizabeth leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Goodnight Honey, I love you."

"I love you too Elizabeth Tyler."


End file.
